


Dinner for three

by Groovy82



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, OT3. Established relasionship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, Neal, and Peter's first Valentine's together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for three

Elizabeth stood back and admired her work she smiled as she thought of the night ahead. Candles were scattered threw the living room and dinning room all lit giving off a golden glow. Red roses were in vases on the coffee table, dining room table, and the two end tables. Soft music played on the stereo and the table was with the good silver and china her mother had given her as a wedding present. Before leaving work she took a bottle of Chateau Le Pin Pomerol 1999 that was left over from an event she did around Christmas, it now sat in the middle of the table. Dinner was cooking and would be ready when they arrived home from work, they being her husband of thirteen years and her lover.

Today was their first valentine’s day together as a threesome. During the three years Peter worked with Neal the two of them talked about it, about their feelings for his CI and what it would change in their lives. When Neal entered into the last year of his sentence they worried if telling him was the right thing to do. It wasn’t until last year around this time when Neal came to them and confessed his feelings for both of them. Both El and Peter worried that the day the tracker came off he’d run but that day came only fore months ago. He ended up staying and moving in with them shortly before the holidays. However things were weird at first-Neal felt he was in the way at times-but that even stopped after a while.

Elizabeth checked her watch and seeing that she had five minutes until they arrived home. She went and got the something both her and Peter got for Neal, they already gave El her valentines day gift that morning before leaving for work. Then El would give them the gift she had for them upstairs. She opened the bottom door of the breakfront and pulled a small square black box. She ran over to the table and removed the napkin ring form Neal’s place setting. She opened the box and removed a white-gold plain band that matched hers and Peter’s. She took the ring and placed the napkin threw it-as much as she could-then fluffed out the top like the other two were.

“That should do it.” She said to herself as she pored wine in glasses. Just as she heard Peter’s car pull up El ran into the kitchen and grabbed the dinner she‘d made. It was pasta with afraid, scallops, basal, and sun dried tomatoes, toped with parmesan chasse. She placed it on the table as the front door opened and her two lovers entered the house.

“Honey we’re home.” Neal called as El walked over to them.

She kissed Neal and threw her arms around his neck. When she pulled away from Neal she kissed Peter with the same amount of passion she put into kissing Neal.

“How was your day, El?:” Peter asked as they walked into the dining room.

“It was tiring.” She said sitting at the table. “I’m just glad to be home.”

“Everything looks wonderful.” Neal said flashing his most genuine smile.

He picked up his napkin but stopped when he saw the ring around it. Peter and Elizabeth watched as he examined the ring, their expressions hopeful. After looking over the ring like he was looking over a forged painting-maybe he knew what they were asking-he sipped his wine.

‘Neal, even though it’s not legal in this contrary, Maybe some day…”

“Sweetie I got this.” El said interrupting her husband. “Neal, will you marry us?”

“Yes.” Neal said without a moment’s hesitation, his blue eyes shining with love and admiration for this lovers.

He slipped the ring on his finger as El walked behind him and threw her arms around him. She kissed then Peter got up and did the same. They sat and ate dinner while talking about their day. Peter showed El the watch Neal gave him, his old one had gotten lost during their last case. Neal showed her the silver chain Peter have him, it was thin enough so no one knew he had it on. As soon as dinner was over and the wine was finished, El was ready to give them the gift she had for them.

“So what’s for dessert?” Peter asked.

El stood and started blowing out the candles. “I thought we’d have it upstairs.” She said seductively.

Both men stood and started helping her blow out candles, while she went into the kitchen. She came back out with Champaign nestled between her arm and body. She was carrying a tray with three glasses, chocolate dipped strawberries, and whipped cream.

“Can you two take these?” She handed the tray to Peter and Neal took the Champaign. “And don’t come in the bedroom until I tell you.” She then ran upstairs.

Once in the bedroom El stripped off her black dress leaving the edible red panties and bra she’d had on. She lit a few candles she’d set up and lay on the bed, that was covered with roses. El had a strong sense Neal would except their proposal that was way she had everything all set, Peer hadn’t been sure but she knew he loved then and they loved him. There was a knock at the door. So she got on the bed and lay on her side, placing her elbow on her pillow, she propped her head up with her hand.

“Come in.” She said in her most sultry voice.

El smiled as the two most important men in her life walked in closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone!


End file.
